


There Are These Terrors

by eternaleponine



Category: Magic University - Cecilia Tan
Genre: Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frost has a nightmare about what happens when he and Kyle try to save the world the only way they know how.  Takes place somewhere between book 3 and 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are These Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago (September 2010) but I couldn't post it until after Frost's name when he was female was made public.

"You know it has to be done," Kyle said, holding his hands out but not touching her. Not yet. "It's the only way."

"It can't be," Frost protested. "Please. There has to be another way." But he – she – knew that there wasn't. They both did. They'd tried to find some other way to spare her, but there was nothing.

"Violet..." The name sent a shudder through Frost, and Kyle took his – her – hands and held them. "I'll be as gentle as I can. You know I don't want to hurt you."

She wanted to pull away, but Kyle's hands were warm and hers were cold, and she was afraid to be alone, afraid to get stuck like this forever, and if this was the only way to fix it... "Like you haven't hurt me all of the other times? It doesn't matter if you want to."

He recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "We're going to fix it. Violet. Timothy. This time we'll make it right. I promise."

She surrendered to the look in his eyes, the one that said he meant every word, that he loved her – him – regardless, in spite of everything, and not because he was using Frost for anything but just because he did. "All right."

Kyle kissed her hands, her knuckles and then her palms, the insides of her wrists, holding them gently but she couldn't pull away, and then she had no clothes on and he was pressing her down onto her makeshift bed that was too small for both of them.

"No. No, please!" This wasn't right. They shouldn't be here.

"It's all right," Kyle said, pulling her into his arms, and she was small and huddled against him because he was safe, a White Knight to protect her from the monsters that lurked outside.

"Timothy..." Kyle brushed back a strand of her hair.

Who was Timothy?

"You are," Kyle said. "You were. Remember? You changed into a boy and you grew up but then things happened and now sometimes you're Violet and sometimes you're Timothy, but you want to be Timothy all the time. Remember?"

She did and she didn't remember but Kyle kept telling her she was grown up so she was and she didn't even hate it when he kissed her because he was nice about it.

"I'll be gentle," he said, but it didn't matter. She'd been told before it wouldn't hurt. "Frost, love..."

Love. "Love?"

"Yes. You know that."

Did she? Timothy knew it but it was almost impossible for him to believe. He wanted to, though. He wanted to be loved so he let her believe it.

Kyle was gentle, but it hurt anyway and she trembled and shook and cried. He kissed away the tears as he rocked inside of her, and after a little while it started to feel good, and was this the difference between fucking and making love?

She could feel him holding back, waiting for her to come, but she didn't think she could until she did, and so did he except he wasn't Kyle anymore, and this wasn't love anymore and she was grown up but she was so very small beneath him. "I told you," he said, leering. "I told you you liked it."

"No! No no no no no... I'm not her anymore!"

And he wasn't. He was Timothy, but he was still powerless because now Michael had his claws dug into his chest and was riding his cock. "I love you," he hissed. "I need you. I need you, Timothy. Come back to me."

Frost couldn't let this happen. He wished for Kyle with all of his heart, willing him to be there as the edges of the world grew dark and Michael kept saying, "I'm sorry. I need you. I love you. I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes and it was bright. He was back at his home in Cambridge and someone was in bed beside him. He looked over and saw Kyle, his eyes open, a smile on his lips. "Good morning, Violet," he said.

Good... Violet didn't get mornings. Timothy got mornings, but no. His body was female in broad daylight. "What... what happened? It didn't work?"

"It worked," Kyle reassured him – her. "Just like I wanted."

"Like... you did this?" Frost sat up, clambering out of bed, trying to put as much space as she could between herself and Kyle.

"Of course. Did you think I would really want you as Timothy?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"But... no. NO. I'm..." Powerless, but he – she – couldn't force the word out.

"I know. I need you to need me," Kyle said. "I can give you all the power you need." He held out his arms.

"No. No, you can't do this." Frost took a step backward, straight into Master Brandish's arms. He – she- whirled around, staring in shock to find the Master was still female. "How...?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't care. I have what I want."

"You can't let him do this! We have to fix it!" Frost screamed.

"We don't have to do anything," she said. "You're better off this way. Kyle will take care of you."

"Come here, Violet," Kyle urged. "Let me love you."

Frost shook his – her – head, backing up and up into darkness until the floor went out from under him and he tumbled endlessly...

... and woke up, panting, tears streaming down his cheeks. He crawled out of bed and curled up on the bathroom tile, afraid he might be sick.

 _It was all a bad dream,_ he told himself. _Kyle would never do that to you._ The trouble was he couldn't make himself believe it.


End file.
